Copal (Regimango)
Copal is a gem made and owned by Regimango. Appearance Copal has hip length sunshine yellow hair. Her skin is an amber orange, with her gem being a matching orange oval on her throat. She has black fingerless gloves on each hand and black knee high tights, with yellow pants connecting with the tights. Her blouse is a yellow with two black diagonal lines across her chest. Relationships Homeworld Copal does not hold any resentment against Homeworld, although she does think it was rude of them to prematurely release her and then try and destroy her. Orlov Diamond Copal was eager to find somewhere she might fit in, particularly after the attempt on her life, and as such was extremely glad to meet Orlov Diamonds representitive and be brought to Orlovs compound. Azurite Copal being such an outgoing and energetic Gem immediately created a bond between herself and Azurite, as Azurite was so introverted and scared of others that copal almost felt compelled to adopt her as her own. Personality Copal has a bright and bubbly personality and is almost always enthusiastic about what she's doing. She is incredibly extroverted and bombastic, always quick to laugh or make a joke. She is also fiercely loyal and hates to see people upset or lonely. Backstory Copal was in production on Homeworld for a long, long time however, she was prematurely released from incubation, this resulted in a lack of abilities and an impermanent shape unlike other Ambers. This defectiveness meant that the Homeworld kindergarteners were going to shatter Copal, fortunately she managed to escape using her state shifting powers. For a time she managed to get by living underneath the ground, but it eventually became unbareable, this pushed her back into the outside world. Her constantly changing shape made it hard to blend in with normal gem society, forutnately for her she was discovered by one of Orlov Diamonds minions who then promptly brought her to Orlov's territory. Abilities Copal possesses no standard gem abilities. * State Shifting: Copal can change the state of her body from being solid, to as far as being a dense slow-moving liquid, like actual resin. Her whole body can undergo this shift, except her gem. If parts of her body flow away she can reform them after she resolidifies. * Natural Bubble: When in her liquid form objects, life forms and other gems can be preserved within. This can last for long periods of time as long as they do not leave the resin. Gems preserved in this manner can not reform. Fusions TBA Trivia * Copal is Regimango's eldest gem as amber takes many years to form, even if it is only half way through the polymerization process. Gemology * Copal is a form of amber that is only part-way through the polymerization process. * Copal was used as a medicinal incense in pre-Columbian Mesoamerica. * Amber can often possess animal or plant inclusions such as mosquitos or leaves. * The name copal is derived from the Nahuatl word copalli, meaning incense. Category:Regi's Gems Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Ambers